


Green-Eyed Monster

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Art, Genderbending, Horcrux Hunting, Imagine Voldement Has No Nose, Multi, Not Jealousy At All, Teamwork, The Golden Trio, The Monster is Harry's Penis, Threesome, Voldemort Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Trio discover the Last Horcrux was in Harry's balls all along, so Ron and Merione fuck it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

[](http://imgur.com/HDXM9MA)

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot that destroying the Harry Horcrux wouldn't actually kill You-Know-Who, so just imagine I also drew Neville, standing by to hear that Harry's been fucked, ready to AK Voldy at the moment of orgasm. I also forgot that YKW doesn't have a nose. Oops.
> 
> Made entirely with Pixlr/the sketchy pencil tool, which it turns out is perfect for drawing balls. You can use that endorsement in any of your advertising, Pixlr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [green-eyed monster - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333666) by [naughtycustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtycustard/pseuds/naughtycustard)




End file.
